You Mean so Much to Me
by Armins
Summary: Armin and Eren have been friends since they were four years old. Life has been anything but sweet to them.
1. Chapter 1

It was about 5:30 A.M. Time to wake up Grandfather so he can take his medicine and get ready for the day.

I slipped the covers off of me and sat up in my bed, waiting for my groggy state to wear off. I should be used to it by now, it's routine. I've been doing it for 3 years now, since he has gotten sick. Shaking off the thought of this delicate subject, I yawned and stretched, leaning over to switch on the lamp by my bed. I winced a bit at the sudden brightness in my room and squinted until my eyes adjusted to the light. Finally, I scooted myself off of the bed and opened my door, walking across the hall to Grandfather's room.

"Grandpa, it's time to wake up now." I said softly as I walked into his room and switched on his lamp.

The elderly man coughed and opened his eyes slightly.

"Good morning, Armin." He smiled softy.

"Good morning, Grandpa." I replied, returning the smile.

I came closer to his bed and helped him with the covers, then helped him out of his bed. I took his hand in mine and walked slowly to the bathroom with him as I opened the door and turned on the light, leading him inside. Letting go of his hand, I opened the cabinet above the sink, pulling out two bright orange pharmacy pill bottles and placed them on the counter. Next, I took a small cup, like the ones that you use at the dentist when they ask you to do fluoride, from the drawer under the sink and filled it up with water. Grandfather grunted as I opened the bottles and took two small pills from each, the prescription dose. I laughed quietly to myself, Grandfather hated taking medicine, but he never complains because he knows that it is helping him feel better and stronger to help take care of me. Not that I honestly need that much help, I am thirteen years old, but even then, I have almost always taken care of myself. I don't mind it, though, I like it. But those times where Grandfather feels strong enough to help with things like, making dinner, or making my bed, it gives me a sense of hope.

I watched as he swallows the pills and drinks the water to help them go down. He's usually good with this, he always paces himself so he doesn't swallow too fast and choke. I place my hand on his shoulder, giving him an encouraging smile.

"You should get ready for school, Armin. I'll be alright. If you need me, I'll be in the living room, as always." He cracks a smile and ruffles my hair before making his way, slowly, to the living room to sit on the couch.

Blowing my light blonde hair out of my face, I make my way back to my room to get dressed for the day. I throw on my white long sleeve shirt and a blue sweater and a pair of light pants that were not too skinny, but not too loose, either. Glancing over at the clock, a wave of happiness flowed through me. It was only 5:54 A.M. I still have an hour before the bus comes.

I walk over to the bookcase in my room and pull out the World Atlas that Mother had given to me when I was five years old. I have always loved the ocean. How large and beautiful it was, open to so many creatures. I have never seen an ocean with my own eyes before. Grandfather and I don't live close enough and Mother was horrified of it after what had happened to her sister. I don't like to think about that much. I carefully opened the Atlas and ran my finger along the pictures of the Earth and it's oceans. What a beautiful world, I had always thought. Hopefully one day I will be able to explore it.

My thoughts were interrupted as my phone buzzed. A text message from Mikasa. I unlocked my phone and opened her message.

Mikasa: Armin, take it easy on Eren today. He is having trouble sleeping and is very vulnerable.

I frowned slightly. I have known Eren ever since I was 4 years old. His mother, Carla, had just recently passed away after being crushed from the falling debris of their old, burning house.

Her death had been about 2 years ago, still pretty recent for us. I hated the fact that my friend was struggling, but I knew exactly how he felt.

Both of my parents had been murdered by some drunk, druggie, who lived in a dumpster.

I was only six at the time, so I had not really gripped onto the fact that I could no longer hug my parents, or tell them that I love them, because they are gone, never coming back.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. No. I can't think like that, it happened long ago, I'm doing okay, I'm here with Grandfather.

My phone screen had locked itself during my thought process so I clicked it back on and unlocked it, answering Mikasa.

Armin: Alright. I'm sorry about everything, Mikasa. It will get better.

I sent the message and sighed, feeling a bit sad. Mikasa knew how it felt, too. Both of her parents had been murdered by three men in the woods. Eren's parents were able to take her in, as she was a close childhood friend of Eren's.

I closed my eyes and breathed slowly, only opening them with a buzz from Mikasa.

Mikasa: Thank you, Armin.

I nodded to myself then checked the time. 6:30 A.M. It was about time to go so I closed the Atlas and put it back, running to the bathroom to brush my teeth and fix up my mess of hair. By the time I was done with that, it was 6:45. I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room, grabbing my bag off the table.

I waved goodbye to Grandfather and left the house, pulling a book out of my bag as I waited for the bus. It usually came earlier than the time it was shecduled, but I was fairly sure all buses did that.

I sat up and closed my book, watching the bus come around the corner. It came to a stop and opened it's doors as I climbed the stairs and hopped on.

"Good morning, Armin." The driver said with a smile.

"Good morning," I nodded and took the seat closest to the front.

Sighing, I slipped my bag off of my back and placed close to me on the seat, saving the spot for Eren. I decided to put my book away as well, giving as Eren needed the extra attention. Not that I didn't always give him my full attention, sometimes he just rambled off and I don't even think he would be paying attention to himself.

I chuckled to myself and picked my bag up as the bus stopped to let Eren and Mikasa on. Eren sat next to me as Mikasa sat in the seat by us.

"Hey," Eren said sleepily.

"Hey, Eren. How are you feeling?" I nudged him a bit with my elbow.

"Oh you know..." He yawned and stretched, making sure to bump me.

Faking a frown, I stared at him for a minute.

He had the brightest green eyes I had ever seen, they were beautiful. His chestnut hair fell freely in his face, messy and untamed, you could tell he hadn't brushed it this morning. He had obviously just thrown on a shirt from his closet and shoved a sweater over it, wearing whatever pair of pants he had. I didn't mind, it looked good on him. I was amazed at how he put no effort into the way he looked, but always ended up looking so... So great.

"Armin," I snapped back when Eren shook my shoulder. "Armin, are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry, Eren. Just thinking is all." I smiled at him.

My heart fluttered a bit as he smiled back. It was pretty clear to me that I had deeper feelings for Eren, that I refused to let through. I brushed it off as some weird teenage hormonal thing, I guess. There's no way I could ever have a crush on my best friend.

Either way, it's not like I could just tell him. This isn't some cheesy romance novel where the guy or girl always gets who they want. Life doesn't actually work like that, sorry authors.

Not that I didn't fancy myself a romance novel or two. I'd never read it in front of anyone though. I'd buy it at the small market near my house and hide it in my bookshelf. Eren would probably make fun of me. I wouldn't mind that too much either, actually. I knew it would be as a joke. Eren wouldn't try to hurt someone purposely. Well.. I mean, he would. Eren had a bit of an attitude when it came to social confrontations. Luckily, Either Mikasa or I would be there before he got out of hand.

I looked over at Eren, only to find him asleep. I smiled and looked over at Mikasa, who was watching him intensely. She shook her head slightly at me.

The bus turned around the corner and pulled up to the school. One by one kids filed off the bus. Mikasa and I stayed behind to wake Eren.

I stifled a laugh as Mikasa pulled a book out of her bag and opened it, placing it on Eren's face.

Eren lashed out and woke up.

"I swear to God, I did not kill that man!" He yelped.

I had to scoot my way past Eren and run off the bus before I started crying from laughter. Mikasa smacked Eren upside the head and walked off the bus, Eren following behind.

"Hey! Wait up!" Eren yelled after us.

I stopped and Mikasa looked back at me. I nodded as to tell her to go on and that I could handle Eren for now. She nodded back and I smiled, grateful for the extra time with Eren.

He eventually caught up with me and elbowed me in the rib cage. I winced and punched him lightly in the shoulder. He grinned and put his arm on my shoulder, I hoped he couldn't hear how loud my heart was pounding.

"So," He began. "It's almost the end of the school year anddddddddd... We haven't made any plans together. What's up with that?"

"Sorry Eren," I could feel my cheeks heating up. "I've been kinda busy with Grandpa lately, you know? Here, how about we make some plans right now."

I thought for a minute before continuing.

"Come to my house after school tomorrow, it's the last day of school, anyway. We can work out some plans then. Grandpa will help." I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," He grinned and ruffled my hair. "Oi, Armin, you better head off now or you'll be late!"

I waved goodbye and made my way to my first class, making it before the bell rang. We weren't really working since we finished all of our testing and most the class had done well, the rest were average.

Most teachers were showing movies, which was great and all, but I hardly payed attention. The thoughts were racing in my head.

'What if I say something stupid and mess up my entire friendship with Eren?'

'What if we touch accidentally and he notices my reaction?'

'Does he even like guys?'

I shook my head free of the thoughts and pulled out the book I had stuffed in my bag earlier. It helped to clear my mind, just a bit though.

I almost jumped out of my chair as a I felt a pair of hands crush down on my shoulders and I winced.

"What's up, coconut head?" The tall boy behind me asked.

I ignored him and continued to read.

"Don't worry," He breathed on my neck as I shuddered. "We'll talk after school."

I shrunk down in my chair and sighed.

Of course. I forgot all about them. They came back for their end-of-year snack.

I buried my face in my book, thinking of a way to out-run them before school was over so I could protect myself from yet another beating from boys my own age, who were just stronger. It surprises me little about how low their brain capacity is. It amuses me when they run out of comebacks and snap at me for correcting them about it. I probably shouldn't do that. But yet again. whatever knowledge they lack. their physical strength makes up for it.

They started picking on me in elementary school and I managed to hide it from Eren, but not so much from Mikasa. She was well-aware of the situation and got help for me when I was too afraid to. It had only helped so much though. They stopped for about two years, and boy, was I relieved and grateful for Mikasa. I was glad that she kept it between the both of us so Eren didn't have to worry. Or he would get involved, and he really didn't need that.

My breaths were paced unevenly as my thoughts stirred up again.

'Oh, God. More reasons for me to be protected like the weakling I am. How pathetic.'

'Eren and Mikasa don't need you to keep dragging them down. They can take care and protect themselves when needed.'

The bell rang and I took my bag and my book and made a run for it. Eren and I had the next class together. I felt relieved, but also anxious. I usually brush it off, not wanting to show too much emotion to Eren. Today, my emotions were jumbled about and I could hardly control them. I guess it's because the end of the school year, and I'm excited to hang out with Eren? I hoped so.

I looked up at the classroom and spotted Eren, who was waving frantically at me to come sit with him. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks because oh god, did he look cute doing that. I rushed over to him and set my things down. He groaned and slid over, plopping his legs down on my lap, using me as a foot-rest.

My face was on fire, I could feel it. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing but a small squeak would even try to come out. I smacked his leg, right on the knee and he chuckled.

"Armin, have mercy!" He groaned.

"Oh, shut up." I snorted.

I knocked his legs off mine, but feeling his legs brush against me made me shudder and I pulled away from him instantly. He didn't notice, which I silently thanked life for.

Our teacher, Ms. Hange, told us to be silent, in which she hopped around screaming that she was so psyched for summer. She's a strange teacher, but I enjoyed having her.

After she ran out of energy, she played a movie and took a nap on her desk. Eren scowled and crossed his arms.

"Armin, keep watch while I sleep, I'm exhausted," He begged me.

"Fine. You owe me," He didn't owe me a thing.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He waved his arm and put his legs on the desk and rested his head on my shoulder.

I squeaked but, thank God, he didn't notice. He was knocked out cold within in a minute.

My face should have melted off by then, with how hot it was getting. I couldn't handle this, my heart was practically leaping out of my chest. I didn't understand it though, we've always been pretty physical. We hug, in a friendly, but meaningful way, we haven't held hands lately though. The last time we held hands was about 5 years ago. We were playing 'Hide and Seek' and he jumped out from behind a tree and scared the heck out of me. I was in tears and he apologized a million times and eventually he squeezed my hand and held it until I calmed down and we resumed the game, after he promised not to jump out and scare me again.

My heart pounded and I prayed he couldn't hear it. My thoughts and feelings were like a tornado in my brain and in my chest. I loved this boy, but in a friendly way, right? Nothing more, of course. That'd just be wrong. Right?

Stupid teenage hormones.

I must have fallen asleep too because I woke up to Eren shaking me and telling me to wake up.

"Wake up, Armin," Eren's voice was softer than usual.

I grunted a little and opened my eyes, realizing that it was almost time to go.

"S..sorry," I yawned a bit. I guess I was a bit more tired than I thought.

"It's early relase today, didn't want to leave you behind," He grinned.

I nodded and got up, grabbing my things, but before I could turn around, Eren grabbed my arm and made a run for it, dragging me with him.

"H..hey! Oi, Eren!" I yelped out.

Eren stopped when a tall boy stopped in front of him.

I recognized him instantly.

Jean.

"Do you mind if I borrow Armin for an instant?" His eyes were on me and I struggled to get out of Eren's grip.

"You can't just borrow him like he's a toy, you arrogant horse," Eren scoffed. "Get out of the way, we're trying to go home."

He pushed Jean out of the way and tightened his grip on me, I sighed in relief until I felt Jean tug at my wrist and squeeze my face, upon three red marks appeared on my cheeks as he released. I cried out as he then tugged on my hair. Eren slapped his hand away from me, hard. I could hear the impact.

"Stop it, Jean." He warned.

"Shut up, Jaeger. Oh, what? You're going to stop me? You've got a lot of talking to do, huh," Jean scoffed and pretended to sweep dirt off his shoulder while winking at me.

I felt Eren release his grip on me and lunge at Jean. I ran in front of him to stop him but Jean stopped me with a sharp punch to the face. I fell instantly and cried out as Eren stared. I watched his once beautiful, green, eyes light up with rage as he started throwing punches left and right. Soon, Jean was on the ground. Though he was taller than Eren, he had some weak points that Eren was open to. Eren wasn't too short himself, maybe an inch sorter than Jean. Eren continued to beat him while he was on the ground. I ran over and tried pulling him off before a teacher came, but it was too late. Eren's screaming and my pleads for him to get off Jean before a teacher arrived echoed off the hallway and out came the teachers.

Eren was still screaming at Jean while the teachers pulled him off.

"Disgusting filth! Animals like you deserve to be put down! You don't deserve to live!" Eren screamed over and over.

I was sobbing as the teachers came to aid me, then they called Eren's father, Armin's grandfather, and Jean's parents.

They pinched the bridge of my nose to stop the bleeding, luckily it wasn't broken, but I was still in a lot of pain. Jean was in a worse state than I was though, he had a few bruises near his lip and a bloody nose, but the nurses were working with him as well. Eren had only gotten hit once, but he was starting to bruise on his cheek. I was angry with him, but not as angry as I was with myself.

'He didn't have to protect me, he could have just said okay and let Jean deal with me however he needed to. Now he's in trouble because I was too weak to protect myself. He's hurt, too.'

I started bawling again and finally Grandfather showed up with Eren's father and he worked on calming me down. I felt a rough hand squeeze mine and I looked down to see Eren, his face still full of rage, but his eyes were soft and once beautiful and calm again. I was too scared and shaken up to squeeze his hand back, and on reflex, I pulled my hand away. Eren looked hurt as his soft, beautiful, beautiful, emerald eyes lost their shine, but he nodded and went with his father to talk to the teacher. I wanted to tell him that I wanted to squeeze his hand, but he just shocked me. My heart was beating frantically. I looked over at Eren again and sighed. Why am I like this? If only I was strong enough to protect myself..

"Armin? Are you alright?" I could feel my Grandfather's arms shaking me lightly.

"Yes, Grandpa. I'm sorry," I frowned.

"Calm down, Armin. You don't need to apologize. I wish you would have told me what was going on before you got hurt."

"I.. I couldn't.." I whispered.

He seemed to understand and nodded.

"Ms. Hange said it was okay for us to go home now," Grandfather added quietly.

"What about Eren?" My breathing hitched when I asked.

"We'll meet up with him and his father later, they're still discussing with Jean's parents," Grandfather let out a small sigh.

I nodded shakily and looked at Eren once again before leaving. He seemed pretty upset. He probably won't be allowed to come to school tomorrow, not after this, even if it is the last day. I also spotted Mikasa on the way out, she must have alerted the teachers of the situation. I waved at her and she nodded back in response. I just wanted to get home so I could figure out what's happening to Eren.

We drove home and about a half hour later, Eren came by with his father and explained that he had been suspended for 3 days, starting next school year. I groaned to myself and felt guilty. I wish he hadn't stood up for me. His father must be raging mad. I looked over at his father, but his facial expressions seemed to be calm.

"Eren explained the situation," Eren's father, Grisha, began. "Apparently Jean Kirschtein had been harassing Armin, and when Jean assaulted Armin, Eren got defensive with his horrible attitude and bad temper had let loose and attacked Jean. Though I am proud of Eren, violence was not the option he should have chose."

I nodded, my body was trembling and Eren must have noticed because he sat next to me on the couch and patted my shoulder. It didn't help too much, due to the fact that now my heart was racing.

"You okay, Armin?" Eren asked me.

I nodded frantically.

Soon Grisha decided that it was late and he had to take Eren home so he could sternly punish him.

They left and my heart was still racing.

The things that boy does to me. I excused myself to take a quick shower and get ready for bed. I brushed my teeth and pulled on pajamas. I turned off the bathroom light and closed the door. I waved goodnight to Grandfather as headed to bed and opened my door. I left my lamp on this time and grabbed my Atlas off the bookshelf and cuddled it. Silently weeping, I pulled the covers over me and fell asleep.

Why do you act this way and leave my heart pounding and my mind racing, Eren?


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at 5:30 A.M, did the morning routine, got ready, read for a while, then waved goodbye and hopped out of the house to wait for the bus. Eren wasn't coming to school today or coming over after I got home. His father considered it punishment. As I was reaching up to touch my sore nose as a reminder of what happened yesterday, the bus sped around the corner and stopped in front of me. I sighed and climbed on.

"Good morning, Armin." Came the same voice from yesterday.

"Good morning," Came the same voice that replied.

Sure, I was kinda sad that I couldn't see Eren today, but I was pretty happy when Mikasa had hopped on the bus, sitting right next to me. I nodded to her as a good morning, and she nodded back.

"Hi, Armin."

"Hey, Mikasa," I started. "No Eren today, huh?"

She shook her head and leaned in close.

"I know you have a thing for him, Armin." She whispered.

My heart started racing as I stared at her.

She had the most mischievous look I had ever seen. Well, on her anyway. I opened my mouth to speak it closed it immediately.

"What?" I struggled to keep my voice under my control.

"Please, Armin." She scoffed and put her hand on my chest and I could feel myself getting worked up. My heart was pounding and my mind was spinning. She knew. Of course she did. Mikasa is a genius, how could she not tell?

I groaned and face-planted into the back of the seat on the bus in front of me.

"Don't tell him, please." I begged.

"Don't worry," She chuckled. "It's our little secret."

I let out a breath of relief as I calmed down. I was a bit off for the rest of the day, though. I missed Eren. It wasn't normal at school without him. The bus pulled up into the school and the kids filed off again, Mikasa and I stepping off last.

Mikasa and I walked to my first class together and she took off after waving goodbye. I looked around, only to see Jean walk in and sit behind me. I closed my eyes tight and placed my head on the desk.

'Not today, please.' I silently begged.

Just a few more hours, I reminded myself. I should just take a nap, that will make time go by faster, right?

I started drifting off to sleep within minutes, awoken when Jean had pushed me out of my chair. I looked around for the teacher. She was gone.

Silently huffing, I got up and brushed my pants off, sitting back in my chair.

"What's wrong, Arlert? Jaeger not here to protect you today?"

I could feel Jean's hot breath burning a hole into my neck. Ignoring him wasn't working.

Jean reached up and pushed me off my chair again. This time, he kicked me while I was down, knocking the breath out of me. I wheezed and grasped at my throat for air. The foot came crashing down again, making contact with my skull. A white spark flashed across my eyes and I yelped. Why wasn't anyone helping? Why wasn't anyone stopping him? Why won't you people help me? What did I do? I screamed as he crushed my skull again with his foot, slamming it down, over and over. Tears were streaming down my face I reached up to grab my head, my fingers making contact with the liquid. Sweat? No, it's far too thick. Blood. Why was I not unconscious yet? Please just knock me out, I can't take this.

I yelped out as a pair of gentle hands shook me. I opened my eyes and looked up.

Ms. Petra.

I reached up to touch my hair and my head. No blood. It was just an awful nightmare.

"Armin," She shook me again. "Armin, are you okay, sweetie?"

"Y..yeah. Just tired is all." I managed to choke out

"It seemed like more than that, was it a nightmare?"

"Yes, miss. It's nothing. Just a little nightmare." Smile up at her, maybe she'll believe me if I do.

She seemed unconvinced but decided to let me go anyway.

The rest of the day was boring and useless.

The bus ride home was better, but only because Mikasa was there.

She was quiet.

I took a moment to observe her. She had very dark hair and the prettiest blue eyes I had ever seen. They were dark, almost seemed like they were brown. Around her neck was the scarf that Eren had given to her in the woods where they took Mikasa home. I'd hardly ever seen her without it on. Her hair was always neat, brushed and trimmed to where it angled and outlined her face. Mikasa is extremely attractive. I always wondered how I found these friends. Mikasa and Eren were both so beautiful and there I was. There was overwhelming jealously for the both of them locked up in my brain.

I looked out the window and realized it was almost time for me to get off. Mikasa waved goodbye and I gave her a slight nod as I climbed off the bus and went inside of the house.

"I'm home, Grandpa." I called out.

"Welcome home, Armin." He called back. "Eren is in your room, his father dropped him off earlier. Grisha changed his mind and wanted Eren out of the house so he's gonna stay with us today and tomorrow."

I couldn't help but smile as I darted to my room and opened the door, looking over at Eren. He was asleep on my bed. My cheeks flushed and I closed the door quietly, deciding to let him sleep. I grabbed a book off the bookcase and sat down with my back against the wall, reading silently until he woke up.

I almost chucked my book across the room when Eren yelled out, almost like he was in pain. I could see tears roll down his cheeks as his fists clenched and un-clenched, over and over. His eyebrows furrowed together and his eyes were squeezed shut. He was having a nightmare. Should I wake him up? Should I let him sleep through it? I jumped a bit as he yelled out again, his back arching.

He needed to wake up, now. So I ran over to his side and grabbed his hand, unsure whether it was the fact that I was holding his hand, or that I was petrified, with my heart pounding.

"Eren." I whispered softly.

No response.

"Eren, please wake up." I shook him gently. "Eren!"

He jolted awake and I let go of his hand instantly.

"Eren.."

He hunched over, holding his hand to his chest. He was breathing heavily.

"I.. I'll go get.." I rushed out the door before I could finish my sentence.

"Armin?" Grandfather looked up at me. "What was that noise? It sounded like yelling. I didn't want to interrupt anything. Everything okay?"

"Eren.. He had a nightmare and he's breathing heavily and he's not responding and I don't know what to do, Grandpa." My palms were sweaty as I spoke. "Please, you have to help."

Grandpa got up instantly, making his way to my room. I watched as he knelt by Eren and patted his back.

"Eren, are you okay, son?" He spoke softly.

Eren's breath hitched. A moment passed before he said anything as he tried to calm himself down.

"I'm.. I'm okay. Just a nightmare. Been having them a lot lately. I'm used to them. I just need a second to calm down." He breathed out.

"Can I get you anything, Eren? Something to help you calm down, maybe?" Grandfather asked.

"No.. no," He shook his head. "I'm fine, thanks."

Grandfather nodded and looked at me before leaving to go back to the living room.

"Armin.."

I jumped a little, his voice scared me.

"Y..yes, Eren?"

Eren scooted over on the bed a bit, patting the space next to him. My cheeks flushed and I took a deep breath before sitting near him. I kept my distance.

Eren reached over to grab my hand and this time I let him. He squeezed hard, it actually hurt my hand a bit but I didn't mind. I was a bit sad when he let go, but I could tell he felt better, and that's all I wanted.

"Armin," He began. "Can you read to me?"

"Read to you?"

"Yeah."

Confused, I asked, "Why though? I haven't read to you since we were little."

"Please?"

How could I say no?

"Fine, but I get to pick."

Eren grinned and sat up more, resting his cheeks in his palms with his elbows propped up on his knees, sitting with his legs folded and crossed.

I stood on the tip of my toes and grabbed 'The Wizard of Oz' off the top shelf of the bookcase. It was Mother's favorite book. Holding the book under my arm, I sat by Eren again. I read to him until he fell asleep, still resting his face in his palms. I stopped reading after I noticed he had fallen asleep and closed the book, tossing it to the side. I prayed he wouldn't have another nightmare.

I must have fallen asleep myself because when I woke up, Eren had gotten up to read the book I had tossed aside. Eren never read anything, unless I read it to him, of course. He didn't like to, so this came as a shock to me.

"Eren?"

"Oh, you're awake." He said, closing the book. "I tried reading this, but it's hard. I even tried using your voice in my head to read, Armin. It's so diffucult. How do you do it?!"

My heart sped up. He tried using my voice to read in his head?

I couldn't think of anything to say so I just gave a stifled laugh.

"Oi, Armin! It's not funny!" He yelled and furrowed his brows at me.

"Sorry, Eren." I hid a smile behind my hand.

He just grunted at me and threw my pillow at me. I smacked it back at him and laughed. He hit it back and we ended up just smacking the pillow at each other back and forth. It was the most fun I'd had in a while.

Soon, we had to sneak out during the night to get some chips because we both slept through dinner and Grandfather wanted to let us sleep. He knew that we would sneak out and steal some food throughout the night. Eren and I took the bag of chips and made a run for it, closing the door gently behind us. We shared the bag until it was empty and our fingers accidentally brushed and I was glad Eren didn't notice when I pulled away instantly, my face was burning hot.

We made a ton of plans. Most of them were just Eren coming over to my house because he didn't want to hear his dad yell at him anymore.

Grisha has been super stressed and lost since Carla's death and I feel so bad for him. I know he's trying to stay strong for Eren and Mikasa, but it's not easy being alone and raising hormonal teenagers. Grisha was usually away during the summers, so Mikasa and Eren were basically always over, but this summer, Grisha had taken time away from his Medical career to look after Eren and Mikasa.

"Hey, Armin?" Eren said after a while.

"Yes?"

"Do you ever..." He paused. "Do you ever think about your parents?"

My body froze.

"Of course. I miss them a whole lot, like you miss your mother, I'm sure."

Eren nodded. "Sorry for asking. Didn't mean to get too personal."

"It's fine. You know you can ask me anything."

Eren nodded again and reached out his hand, as if he was begging me to hold it. I took his hand in mine. I could never get used to this feeling, I loved it. I squeeze his hand and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Promise me we'll never change, Armin. That we'll always be close, being able to tell each other everything."

His words rang in my ears. Promise to not change. Promise. That we'll always be close. Telling each other everything. Everything. No lies. No keeping secrets. My gut clenched and I felt my grip on his hand grow tighter. Of course I didn't want to change. I didn't want to keep anything from him. I trusted him with my life. He means the world to me. I don't want to imagine a world without him. He's my best friend.

I nodded and tightened my grip again.

"I promise."


End file.
